


Home Is Where My Heart Is

by Tarin2014tfan



Category: TMNT - Fandom, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarin2014tfan/pseuds/Tarin2014tfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One turtle contemplates the old farm house during a short break from the city, and the turtle he loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Is Where My Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- I do not own TMNT or any of the characters therein. Some VERY rich dude does.  
> Rating - Mature Audiences  
> Story Warnings- T-cest, Sex scene (Don't like these topics? Do not read.)  
> Pairings -No stated pairing. Reader's choice. (Don't like? Do not read.)  
> Universe- No set universe. Readers choice.  
> Ages- No set age. Reader's choice. Writer's choice is the turtles are 21 years of age.
> 
>  
> 
> **WARNING** THIS STORY CONTAINS A SEX SCENE! DO NOT LIKE! DO NOT READ! **WARNING**

**Home Is Where My Heart Is**

 

He loved it here.  
  
What wasn't there to love?  
  
He could lay in the sun, basking.   
He could roam the woods, watch wildlife.  
  
He could sit on the porch, doing nothing at all.  
  
He listened to rain falling on leaves, in the creek, on the roof.  
It sounded like music.  
  
He spent every night lying outside.  
So many stars, the moon. So close, he could reach out, grasp them.  
  
Nighttime was bright here.  
  
Noisy too.   
  
Not with the sounds of humanity, the sounds of nature.  
A never ending cacophony of sound.  
  
The air was clean, smelling of flowers and earth, not car exhaust and garbage.   
  
It was healthier.  
It healed the spirit, renewed strength.  
  
Colors so vivid, they demanded attention.   
Greens, browns, blue sky. All bursting with a vibrancy never seen in the steel and concrete city.  
  
They should come here more often.  
  
He loved this farm.   
  
He loved it as much as the turtle walking beside him.   
Carrying a basket filled with wildflowers, fresh fruits, and greens.  
  
The one who basked in the sun with him.  
Roamed the woods with him, watching animals, looking at plants.  
  
The one who sat beside him doing nothing.  
  
The one who found him when it stormed.  
The one who leaned on his shoulder, listening to raindrops.  
  
The one who lay beside him outdoors late at night.  
The one he watched as the other watched the stars.  
  
His love was so much more alive here.  
  
There was so much less to fear.    
  
His love laughed more. His voice ringing out, like music in the wind.  
Smelling of sun and wind, freedom and life.  
  
His love was healthier here in the open.  
His waning spirit renewed, made stronger.  
  
His love's colors blazed.  
The green of his skin. The browns of his shell. The never ending depths of his eyes.  
  
He loved those colors.  
The colors of life. Full and vibrant.  
  
They should come here more often.  
  
To this old farm.  
  
"Make love to me."  
"Here in the open?"  
  
"Yes."  
His lover set the basket aside. Took him in his arms.   
  
Wind rustled leaves, like strings of violins.  
He felt grass beneath him. Saw his lover over him.  
  
A tender look. A soft kiss. Fingers lightly brushing his thigh.  
His heart soared.  
  
"I love you," he whispered.  
  
"With all my heart," his lover replied.  
  
They come together.  
Bodies now one. A single heart. One soul.  
  
Their love swells.  
Without bounds, no beginning or end.  
  
Fingers dance over green skin.  
Wringing moans of pleasure.  
  
Stars burst before his eyes.   
His lover secure in his arms.  
  
"I love you," his lover whispered.  
  
"With all my heart," he replied.   
  
His spirit soars. He rejoices in being alive.  
Everything seems new.  
  
His lover stirs as raindrops slip through the leaves.  
Water drops brighten his skin.  
  
The sounds of laughter comes from far away.  
What more could he need?  
  
He loves it here.  
  
What wasn't there to love?  
  
  
  
  
Thanks for reading.

 


End file.
